Elena choses Damon
by cfrules22
Summary: what will Elena chose once she becomes a vampire. she goes to Damon because she knows Stefan wouldn't understand
1. Chapter 1

She looked down for a moment and wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I'm okay..' she said softly and even to herself she knew it was a lie. She was terrified and tried to deal with the recent events that turned her life upside down. She didn't want to lose her way that easily and would fight to keep her humanity for as long as she could. She was dealing the best she could with becoming a vampire. She could sense it better than ever where he kept the blood bags. "I'm okay. Just trying to understand" she said softly and looked up at him as she looked him in the eyes.

He nodded, as he stared into her eyes. And then he kept staring at her, listening to everything she said to him before he finally responded to what she was saying. He knew that Elena was not doing too well with the idea of losing her humanity and he wished that she would just drink from humans, and. It wasn't her time with the blood bags like his little brother Stefan and he shook his head while staring at her. ''I am glad you are feeling better...'' he said, as he looked into her eyes. And he stared back into her eyes with his icy blue ones that sparkled in the light.

She looked him in the eyes and wasn't able to look away. She sat there silent for a while before she spoke again. There was so much going through her head that she didn't know what to do. She felt tears in her eyes and felt a little hungry and looked away and wiped her eyes. She sniffled a little and shook her head. "I'm sorry.." she said softly and moved a little closer to him. The alcohol didn't help her the way it should, she wanted something else and sift know what to say. she almost felt embarrassed about it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I want you to help me. I know I couldn't ask Stefan" she said turning her gaze back to look at him.

He kept staring into her eyes, knowing that he had caught her in his hypnotic trance. He kept staring into her beautiful eyes as he sat there quietly, and watched her very patiently. He kept staring into her eyes, and watched her carefully knowing that she was probably wondering what she was going to do. He shook his head, as she was drinking, he didn't know how much of this was coming from the sober Elena, but he didn't really care at this point. He watched as she scooted a little bit closer to him, and he slowly shook his head. ''Don't Worry about it Elena...'' he said, as he looked down and then back up at her with a faint smirk on his lips. He kept staring into her eyes, and he nodded slowly. ''Hmm.. of course I will help you Elena.. and I am still helping Stefan deal with his little blood addiction... so I don't really think working with him would be a good idea regardless..'' he said, as he stared into her eyes with his icy blue ones.

Elena smiled and breathed a laugh. "That's true. He wouldn't be that useful to me" she said with a chuckle and finished her drink and set the glass down. She didn't quite understand why she felt a pull towards Damon. It never crossed her mind of whose blood was in her system before the car accident in the lake that killed her. "I just don't know where else to go. I can't go home. I can't risk it'

He smirks, as he looked into her eyes. ''Hmm.. Whatever you say...'' he nodded, while staring at her with his icy blue eyes. ''Well, don't worry about It Elena... I am here to protect you from yourself and everything else...'' he said, as he stared deeply into her eyes. And he scooted closer to her, and whispered in her ear. ''Unlike Stefan... I think you should just drink human blood... So you don't end up like Stefan...''

She heard everything he said very clearly and was a little hesitant when he told her she should drink human blood. " um..okay..' she said softly and nodded " okay..Yea I mean Caroline got through it fine..just..teach me how to feed without killing anyone" she said speaking from the humanity that was left in her. She wanted to hold off on the killing for as long as possible.

He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't hold back it was like something snapped inside him, but he scooted even closer to her as he stared into her eyes. ''you don't have to kill anyone... you have compulsion for a reason Elena... it's not just to have fun with...'' he nodded slowly, while looking into her eyes. ''You have to learn to drink until you get your fill... and if you follow me... I will show you how to do it safely... something my brother couldn't do for you in a million years..'' he said, knowing that might be striking a nerve for her but he didn't care this was the girl he loved more passionately than anyone before. And he was willing to do, or become anything he had even changed his ways just to become closer to him and from that he had experienced a few passionate kisses... but a part of him wanted more.

Elena looked him in the eyes and for the life of her she couldn't look away. She nodded at what he said about showing her things Stefan couldn't. She understood that and for once wasn't offended by it. She moved closer as well and played with his hands for a moment. She felt safer with Damon and she couldn't deny it anymore. "Can we go now? While its dark?' She asked and tapped her finger on his ring "bonnie hasn't made one of these for me yet" she said with a small laugh and looked back into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He nodded, while looking into her eyes, he couldn't move his eyes away from hers as he stared into her eyes. He nodded, while looking into her eyes sending that he had not offended her for once about his words on Stefan'. Even though he understood that with her it was a very touchy subject and he shouldn't mess around there to much. ''Of course... I nearly forgot... Luckily my ring wasn't forged by a Bennett witch...'' he smirked softly at her. ''And you could wear a necklace like your...'' he decided against mentioning her doppelgänger and he took her hand, and kept staring into her eyes. ''shall we go miss Gilbert?''

Elena knew he was about to say Katherine and she rolled her eyes and got up. She took his hand and nodded ' okay..sure..let's go. While we still have time before my new curfew" she said half-jokingly and started to head for the door and waited for him to join her and show her what to do.

He looked into her eyes, and smirked playfully and then shook his head slowly. He snickered, and shook his head while he stood up and walked to the door and then he said in a playful tone. ''Hmm.. well, maybe you can try drinking a police officer's blood... you might even get a free donut...'' he winked at her playfully, and walked up to the door and then opened it and walked outside and then turned back to face her with a smirk on his lips. ''You ready to go?''

Elena tried her hardest but she couldn't help but laugh a little at his remark about the possibility of snacking on a police officer. "it's not going to happen, couldn't get that lucky any way" she said with a smirk and walked out with him and nodded "yea I'm ready" she said with a small smile and headed out. She was a little nervous about this but was just glad she didn't have to go through this completely alone


	2. Chapter 2

He smirked softly at her, and nodded while walking outside of the house. ''Hmm... Of course not... But always wishful thinking...'' he winked at her, while he walked outside the house. And then he looked around, and turned his head back to face her and nodded. ''Well than... Let me show you the fun way to do...'' he winked at her. And started to walk until he reached a house and then he looked at the door and turned to her. ''Well... There's two kind of ways you can get a snack... The fun way... Or the easy way... Which way would you like me to show you first?'' he asked her In a curious tone.

Elena smirked a little at her latest options and followed him to the house that he took her too. "show me the fun way" she said with a small smirk on her face as she looked at him and couldn't help but giggle a little. She had no idea this would be so much fun.

He smirked softly, and walked up to the door and then rang the doorbell and told her to hide. And then he stood there, and waited until a teenage girl opened the door and was standing there and she stared at him. ''Hello there... Umm.. I was wondering if you could help me... I am new in town... and I guess I got lost...'' he said, staring into her eyes with his crystal blue eyes. He preferred to do this without compulsion to make it more interesting, and without any sort of rejection the girl invited him inside her house. And he nodded, and thanked her and stepped inside the house and he peered at the window and gave her a wink to let her know the plan was going just the way he wanted and he turned back to her. ''My name is Damon by the way.. It's a pleasure to meet you..'' he said, still staring into the young girls eyes. ''did you happen to have anywhere more private we could go?..'' he asked in a curious tone, knowing that the girl would not be expecting Elena sighed and walked off to the side of the house and leaned against it for a while. She could hear everything very easily and she stayed out of sight for a while. She smirked to herself hearing him ask the girl to go somewhere more private. "Poor thing, she has no idea" she said softly to herself and just waited for when the coast was clear. Wondering what would be coming next.

He smirked, as he walked into the bedroom with her and she turned around and asked him. ''Now what?'' He smirked widely, and started to take off his shirt slowly while his vampire face came on. And then when he pulled the shirt off all the way, before she could even react to what he saw he slammed her against the wall and bit into her neck and started draining her. And then when he finally had his fill, he gave her some of his blood to heal the wounds and compelled her to forget what had happened and he came out of the house with a smirk on his lips. ''Now that's what I call fun..'' he smirked, as he put his shirt back on but not before purposely displaying his abs.

Elena smirked as she walked around the house and back to the front. "Glad you enjoyed yourself. " she said giving him a look over and bit her lip. Slowly her eyes met his eyes. She crossed her arms and looked around to see if she could manage to find easy prey. "Now what?"

He smirked as he looked deeply into her eyes, and he shook his head slowly. ''like always..'' he said, as he looked around. ''Hmm.. yes... but I agree..'' he looked up at the sky. ''judging by the looks of it we don't have time to do it the fun way... so were gonna have to do this the easy way..'' he looked around, for some kind of easy prey to find. And than saw a car driving down the street and smirked softly. ''it look's like you just found your first prey..''

Elena smirked a little seeing the car come down the street. "Easy isn't a bad thing right now. I am pretty hungry" she said and didn't realize her eyes were getting darker by the second. She didn't stay long and could feel it was only hours before the sun came up and she had to return to indoors. "It won't take long" she said and started to walk off. she was in a bit of a daze as she walked along the street but was still aware of what she was doing.

He smirked widely, as he nodded to her with a smirk on his lips. ''of course.. the act is always part of the fun isn't it?..'' he asked her curiously, and he winked at her with a playful smirk on his lips. And he knew that they only had a few hours left before the sun came up and he whispered to her. ''Don't worry... I will help you clean up if you are worried about that..'' he backed off, and hid in the shadows and watched as she started walking across the street in a bit of a daze and he watched in amusement as she walked across the street. Curious to see what she was going to do, he was very amused by the idea of what she might do.

Elena frowned a little the second she noticed he wasn't at her side anymore. She looked around and wasn't that nervous anymore knowing he didn't go far. She took a deep breath and headed for the street. She made up a story of being new in town. She stopped short and nearly panicked for a second she didn't think she could really do this, not on her own anyway. she tried compelling but it didn't seem to work. She frowned a little and didn't know what was wrong with her. She gave up for a moment and walked off. " Damon.. I can't..I can't do this. Thought it would be easier than this" she said on her walk back to where he was knowing he heard her and saw everything.

He shook his head, he knew that she was going to help her so he came from where he was hiding and walked up beside her and he stared into her eyes with his icy blue eyes. ''yes you can Elena.. I believe in you... I will help you... just follow me..'' he stared into the man's eyes and compelled him to get out of the car silently and stand there. He watched as the man got out of the car, and stood there silently and Damon bit into his neck with his fangs slightly sending a trickle of blood down his neck and he looked up at her. ''Elena... you can do this... and if you go overboard... I will stop you... but I believe in you... you can do this.. just focus on me... and not the hunger..'' he said, as he stared into her eyes with his icy blue eyes.

"No..I can't do this. " she protested and liked how he wasnt giving up on her and wanted to help her in any possible way. She looked away for a second and could smell the blood. She whimpered a little and looked back and stared at the man's neck and the dripping blood. She walked closer and nodded to what Damon said to her about stopping her if she went too far. She tried focusing on Damon but it was a little difficult for her. She leaned forward and sunk her fangs into the man's neck right at the same spot where Damon fed off of him. She moaned softly at how good it tasted and she drank and didn't want to stop or let go right away.

He stared into her eyes, knowing that Stefan couldnt handle doing what Damon was doing for her right now. Because of his human blood addiction problem, he was glad that he was the one with Elena during this moment. Above everyone else, because they were either untrustworthy or or not able to control themselves well enough. He stared at Elena as she drank the human blood, and he listened to her moan from the sensation of it and he smirked softly at her as she did. Knowing that eventually he would have to stop her soon, he watched her closely until he figured it was time to stop and than he put his arms around her and pulled away and luckily he was strong enough to pull away and he saw that Elena was in a bit of a blood craze so he offered his blood to drink so that she would still have something to drink while he compelled the man to forget about this he knew he would have to give him his blood to heal his wounds soon.

She didn't mean to take so much, she growled a little when Damon pulled her away. " no..no..let me go!" She said and for the first time in a long time she tried to fight him off. It was a familiar taste as he let her drink from his wrist. She pressed her back against him and she pulled back to let go and she started to relax. It took her two seconds and it made perfect sense to her now, she knew now who it was that turned her. It was no wonder she felt so safe with him. She took a few steps back to let Damon heal the man she fed off of and nearly killed. "I'm fine.." she said a little breathlessly " did I...did I take too much?" She asked softly.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't respond to her protests, he knew that fighting her while she tried to get away from him knowing that she could not get away. Because his strength was more than hers, and he had a lot more experience but he could also sense that she was not nearly as much of a blood addict as her ex-boyfriend Stefan was. As he watched her drinking the blood from his wrist, he saw that there was a sense of realization in her eyes as she drank his blood and he looked down into her eyes and then turned his focus back to the man and after Elena had her fill on his blood and finally let go he fed the man his blood. He sensed that there was still something awkward about what had happened while he stared into her eyes and he whispered to her. ''you did fine Elena... you did much better than Stefan, though... that's for sure..'' he said, in a bit of a sarcastic tone and he winked at her as he stared deeply into her eyes with his crystal blue ones.

She took a deep breath and nodded ' good..that's good" she said and crossed her arms for a moment. She knew she couldn't stay much longer and had to go home at some point. "Would you..would you take me home?'' she said with a small smile and started to head back. She wanted to talk, get some answers.

He nodded, while looking into her eyes. ''I am glad to hear that...'' he nodded slowly, while watching her very closely. He nodded, knowing that y that there time before the sun rose up was very slim and he nodded. ''I would love to take you home...'' he winked at her. He smirked softly at and picked her up and started running away.

She smirked a little when he winked at her. She squealed when he picked her up ran and took her home. she felt safe in his arms and couldn't really complain about anything. There was a few things on her mind though and she wanted answers before she fell asleep from being up all night. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed softly. The sun was coming soon, she could feel it. She whimpered a little and she buried her face into his neck.

He smirked widely at her, while he picked her up in his arms and started to run home with him in his arms and he heard her squeal when he did. This made him snicker a little bit, as he ran home and he could sense there was a sense of safeness that was coming over her at the moment. He knew that she wanted answers, but he knew that she needed sleep and that she would have plenty of time to get those answers... later. For right now, all that really matter was that he got her home without cooking her in the sun, and he didn't plan on doing that either and he finally arrived at the front door and walked into the house which was almost always unlocked and he took her inside and carefully put her down on the couch and smirked at her. ''last stop... it's time to get off..'' he winked at her.

She smirked and laughed a little at what he said about getting off. " you wish.." she retorted and curled up on the end of the couch and grabbed a blanket off the back. " don't go..." She muttered with her eyes closed and she cuddled into the couch for a while.

He smirked widely at her, as he watched her and he slowly shook his head. ''Hmm.. of course..'' he watched, as she got on the couch and grabbed a blanket of the back of the couch and he smirked widely at her. ''Well... of course not... what was I thinking..'' he shook his head slowly, while staring at her. He than turned to him, and he smirked widely at her. ''oh?... is that so?..'' he asked in a curious tone.

She smirked a little and rolled her eyes. "don't get excited.." she said with a chuckle " I just don't want to be alone. I don't know what it is..but I feel very safe with you right now" she said somewhat sleepily and opened her eyes to look at him. "Stay the night?" She asked softly and motions to have him follow upstairs to her room. For once she was okay with it. Maybe it was because she got a little used to sharing a bed with him.

He smirked at her, and watched her roll her eyes. ''Well.. is that so..'' he said, in a sarcastic tone. ''your certainly not your doppelganger.. that's for sure...'' He nodded though, and agreed to go upstairs with her. He looked around, and shrugged. ''Well.. I don't have anything better to do at the moment... so, sure why not..'' he shrugged, turning back to face her. ''so sure.. let's do this thing..'' he said, and shrugged. ''Would you like me to carry you upstairs or can you walk?...'' he asked her in a curious tone, as he smirked widely at her and he slowly shook his head with a wide smirk on his lips. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and walked over to his bed, and laid down waiting for her to lay down beside him.

She laughed " I'm not injured Damon, I'm fine to walk on my own" she said with a chuckle and walked upstairs with him and climbed into bed with him. She got under the covers and cuddled up to him for a while. She found it easy to fall asleep in his arms. She snuggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Damon..For taking care of me today' she said softly and slipped her arm in through his and stayed close to him.

He smirked, and shrugged. ''Hmm.. with you, you never know.'' he winked at her, smirking widely at her. As he watched her walk upstairs behind him, and he climbed into bed and just seconds later she got in bed after him. He watched as she got under the covers, and cuddled next to him for a while and he wrapped his arms around her protectively while staring into her eyes. He could sense that she felt safe in his arms, as she snuggled and rested her head on his shoulder and he nodded slowly while looking down at her. ''Of course Elena.. it was no problem..'' he said, in a low tone as she slipped her arm in through his and held on closely to him.

She didn't have to look, she knew Jeremy was home and asleep in his bed right down the hall next to her room. She could hear him breathing, she could hear his heart beating and that's what drove her crazy. She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms tighter around Damon. " how did you do it?" She asked trying not to cry "how did you stand to be around me before?" She asked softly and looked up at him.

She snuggled close as he spoke and explained a few things to her. " I know. I don't want to be like Stefan" she said softly and looked up at Damon. "I can't hurt Jeremy. I would rather die" she said in a small voice. She wanted to learn everything and how to keep herself from hurting the ones she loved. She tried so hard not to cry about this and right now she didn't know what to do.

He shrugged, as he looked over at her. ''I know what you want Elena... you and I both do... we have to figure something out.. I should just leave town.. I promised Stefan I would..'' he said softly, as he looked down into her eyes as she looked back up at him. ''I know you don't want to hurt him.. You can come and live with us... Jeremy's old enough to live on his own..'' He said, he could tell all of this was causing Elena a lot of pain and that it might be a bad idea to discuss something like that for it might tick her off very easily. He could sense that she was a little unstable on the edge and he knew it was risky but he had to try it again since it seemed like the only logical thing to do and he leaned in slowly and kissed her passionately and deeply on the lips unsure how she would react but not caring.

Elena sat up a little and looked at him curiously as he mentioned living with them and having Jeremy be on his own. "Yea..yea I guess. Jeremy will be fine. The last thing I want to do is hurt him" she said thinking it over and laid back down in his arms for a while. She gave a surprised moan as he leaned down to kiss her lips. She didn't hesitate and didn't pull away as she leaned in and kissed him back passionately.

Damon didn't even say any more about Jeremy because he was the last person that Damon was thinking off at the moment. He knew that she cared to much about the ones she loved to hurt them, but he knew that she really deep down inside wanted him the most. He watched as she laid back down for a brief amount of time before he had leaned back down into another passionate kiss this was the fourth time the two of them had missed and it was even more passionate than the last.

She pulled back just for a second and couldn't take her eyes off of him. She leaned back in and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him even deeper and more passionately than before. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and she didn't want to let him go.

He watched her closely, as she pulled back for a second knowing that she couldn't take her eyes off him he kept staring into her eyes. And then watched as she leaned back in, and felt her placing he hand on his cheek as she kissed him and he kissed her back with the same amount of passion. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he couldn't be to tight or else he might hurt her so he was careful on how tight he held her

She moaned softly against his lips and kissed him deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and pulled herself even closer. She smiled as she kissed him and deepened the kiss even more between them. She wanted this for so long that she had no words for this amazing moment.


End file.
